


Gejagt

by KittyThompson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2020-10-18 15:02:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20641121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyThompson/pseuds/KittyThompson
Summary: Zwei einsame Menschen in einem Krankenhaus bei Nacht. Zwei gequälte Seelen, die vom Leben eigentlich nichts mehr erwarten. Doch zusammen entwickeln sie neuen Lebensmut. Und machen sich auf den Weg auf eine abenteuerliche Reise, die sie um die Welt führen wird. Leider sind ihnen ihre Feinde, die sie zurück bringen wollen, stets auf den Fersen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Die Story könnte man wohl am besten als Roadtrip-Story bezeichnen. Sie führt in viele Länder, erzählt hier und da ein wenig über die Orte, ist Familienstory, irgendwann Lovestory und Abenteuerstory in einem.

Kapitel 1 - Einsame Seelen

Das Licht flackerte, ging aus, ging wieder an und brannte surrend. Es riss den Flur aus dem Schatten der Nacht. Und es verursachte den einzigen Lärm, den man im Moment in diesem Teil des Gebäudes hören konnte. Bis die dunkle Gestalt, die bis dahin an einem Fenster gestanden hatte, sich wieder in Bewegung setzte. Jetzt wurde das leise Surren vom Tapsen nackter Füße auf Linoleum übertönt. Wobei beide Geräusche an einem normalen, betriebsamen Tag in dem Gebäude untergegangen wären. Doch jetzt war Nacht. Die meisten Menschen hier schliefen und die, die wach waren, versuchten leise zu sein, um den Schlafenden ihre notwendige Ruhe zu gönnen.  
Die kleinen Füße bewegten sich weiter, trugen den dünnen Körper durch den Flur, um eine Ecke und zu einer Glastür, auf der in großen, roten Buchstaben stand: ZUTRITT VERBOTEN.  
Hektisch sah er sich um. Das Verbot reizte ihn noch mehr, in diesen Teil des Hauses zu sehen. Was war reizvoller als das Verbotene? Wieder sah er sich hektisch um, lief zur Ecke zurück und spähte den langen Gang hinauf und hinunter. Niemand war hier. Der Flur mit den weißen Wänden und dem grün-braunen Boden lag ruhig und schlafend da.  
Kleine Hände, eine davon umwickelt mit einer Binde, legten sich um die Klinke. Vorsichtig drückten sie sie runter, hielten inne, als es leise klickte und die Tür etwas quietschte, als sie aufschwang. Hektisch drückte er sich gegen die Wand, aber nichts geschah. Kein Alarm verriet sein Eindringen in den Bereich des Hauses. Keine bösen Wärter kamen und warfen ihn raus. Niemand war zu sehen.  
Langsam lief er weiter. Seine Füße waren so eiskalt wie der Boden, aber das störte ihn nicht. Das kannte er nicht anders. Es gab Schlimmeres. Hastig duckte er sich, als er an dem Empfangstresen vorbei kam. Jede Station hatte ihn, auch die Kinderstation, wo er lag… eigentlich im Moment liegen sollte, um zu schlafen. Aber geschlafen hatte er so lange, jetzt war er neugierig, mehr von dem Haus zu sehen. Von dem Haus und der neuen Welt. Wer wusste denn, wann er zurück kam in den Schrank? Dort konnte er dann wieder schlafen. Hier wollte er laufen. Gucken. Anfassen. Hier hatte er so viel Energie, bekam er ja genügend zu essen.  
Sein Herz klopfte, als er das Rascheln von Blättern über sich hörte, dann das müde Schlurfen einer Nachtschwester. Sie ging in das hintere Zimmer, der Flur war wieder sicher. Er blickte durch die kleine Schwingtür, die aus Plastik bestand. Sie beschlug leicht von seinem Atem. Niemand war mehr da, er konnte weiter.  
Der Flur gabelte sich hier. Ging nach rechts weg, an vielen Türen vorbei und endete an einer Wand. Links von ihm war eine Sitznische, mit Tischen und Stühlen, zwei Automaten für Kaffee und Süßigkeiten. In einem Krankenhaus. Er fand, dass die Ärzte und Schwestern so für neue Patienten sorgten. Aber was wusste er schon? Er war nur ein dummes Kind.  
Eilig lief er geradeaus weiter, denn dort war nicht nur der gerade Flur wie rechts runter, sondern es sah aus, als wären Nischen oder so was zu finden. Und tatsächlich, vorbei an drei Türen fand er eine Ausbuchtung. Hier gab es eine Tür zu einem Badezimmer für Patienten, stand zumindest am Schild daneben und eine Tür mit einer Nummer. Er öffnete sie leise und sah hinein. Zwei Betten, beide leer. Enttäuscht schloss er sie wieder.  
Er spähte zurück zum Empfang, der war leer. Also lief er den Flur weiter bis zum Ende, wo es ein großes Fenster gab. Als er sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte, konnte er hinaus sehen. Dort sah er die Stadt, nicht nur einen kleinen Hof wie vom letzten Fenster aus. Hier war London. Lichter aus Häusern, von Autos, von Reklamen. In Little Whinging gab es so was nicht. Aber hier gab es das. Hier war es interessant, in die Nacht hinaus zu sehen. Darum tat er es. Jede Nacht. Zumindest so lange hatte er es getan, bis er angefangen hatte, das Krankenhaus zu erkunden.  
Ein leises Klirren ließ ihn herum fahren. Hektisch sah er den Flur hinab, aber da war niemand. Das Klirren war aus einem der Zimmer gekommen. Das rechts neben ihm. Die Tür stand offen. Das hatte er gar nicht bemerkt. Er schimpfte gedanklich mit sich, denn so unaufmerksam sollte er nicht sein, wenn er verbotene Dinge tat. Er stellte sich wieder auf seine Füße, tapste zur Tür und spähte in den Raum. Er war klein, nur ein Bett stand darin. Sonst gar nichts.  
In seinem Zimmer gab es sechs Bett mit sechs Kindern, Spielzeug, Schränke für Wäsche, Tische neben den Betten. Oder eher Kastenwägen, wo man Dinge abstellen konnte. Es gab einen Fernseher und einen Tisch zum Spielen. Hier gab es nichts. Nur den einsamen Mann, der offensichtlich nicht schlief, sondern aus dem Fenster neben seinem Bett sah.  
Als er langsam den Kopf drehte, vielleicht weil er sich beobachtete fühlte, zuckte der Junge zurück und verbarg sich hinter dem Türrahmen.  
“Ich sehe deinen linken Fuß”, kam eine tiefe Stimme von drin. Nicht ärgerlich, eher amüsiert.  
Instinktiv zog er den Fuß zurück und erntete ein leises Lachen, was jetzt ein wenig spöttisch klang. Spott kannte er, aber das hier war… anders. Wärmer. Deshalb lugte er um die Ecke und blickte in den Raum. Der Mond, der blass durch das Fenster schien, riss den Mann ein wenig aus der Dunkelheit. Seine dunklen, langen Haare lagen auf dem weißen Kissen, das Gesicht war bleich, die Nase eher spitz, ebenso das Kinn. Die Augen waren dunkel. Wieder klirrte es leise.  
“Solltest du nicht schlafen?”, fragte der Mann im Bett.  
“Du schläfst auch nicht”, erwiderte er. Er lehnte den Kopf gegen seine Hand, die fest auf dem weißen Türrahmen lag.  
“Ich bin erwachsen, mir schreibt keiner was vor.”  
Der Junge lachte leise. “Mein Bett hat keine Gitter, damit ich nicht raus falle.”  
Der Blick wurde kurz sauer, dann verzogen sich die schmalen Lippen wieder und er lachte erneut kurz auf. “Die sind nicht zu meiner Sicherheit.”  
“Warum denn dann?”, fragte er und schob sich ein wenig in den Raum.  
Langsam zog der Mann die Decke zurück und hob seine Hand etwas an. “Damit sie etwas haben, woran sie mich anketten können, wie man es mit einem bissigen Hund macht.”  
Der Junge starrte auf das schimmernde Band, welches sich ähnlich einer silbernen Schlange, um das Handgelenk des Mannes geschlungen hatte und um das Holzgitter, welches das Bett zum Fenster hin abgrenzte. Offenbar war der Mann ein Verbrecher. Jetzt fiel ihm auch auf, dass sein Gesprächspartner ziemlich üble Verletzungen im Gesicht hatte. Und die waren nicht so gut versorgt worden wie seine eigenen. “Was hast du gemacht?”  
“Viele böse Dinge.”  
Er schüttelte den Kopf und deutete auf sein eigenes Gesicht. “Ich meine, warum bist du hier?”  
“Weil Menschen Fragen hatten und ich hatte keine Lust, diese zu beantworten. Außerdem… macht es doch Spaß, Menschen weh zu tun, die böse sind, oder nicht?”  
“Nein”, sagte er leise und trat einen Schritt zurück. “Das macht es auch nicht besser.”  
“Wer hat dich denn so zugerichtet?”, fragte der Mann leise. “Willst du ihm das nicht heimzahlen?”  
“Lieber nicht”, murmelte er und blickte auf seine kalten Füße. Unsicher trat er mit dem rechten auf den linken. “Dann krieg ich noch mehr Prügel.” Er lief zurück auf den Flur und spähte zum Empfang zurück. Immer noch niemand zu sehen. Dann lief er wieder zur Tür. “Ich gehe besser wieder.”  
Der Mann im Bett nickte und blickte wieder aus dem Fenster. “Wie heißt du?”, fragte er leise.  
“Harry Potter. Und du?”  
“Severus Snape.”  
Harry lächelte. “Cooler Name. Der Punkt geht an dich.” Damit verschwand er wieder, so lautlos und ungesehen, wie er gekommen war.

Die ganze Nacht über lag er grübelnd in seinem Bett. Erst als die Sonne aufging, schlief er ein. Nur um dann von einer Krankenschwester wenige Stunden später wieder geweckt zu werden. Das war hier normal. Erst kamen sie und wuschen die Kinder, dann machten sie die Betten und dann kamen sie und versorgten die Verletzungen. Zuletzt gab es Frühstück. Dann war es meist kurz nach 9 Uhr vormittags und dann hatten die Kinder Ruhe. Wenn sie nicht zu irgendwelchen Behandlungen mussten oder Untersuchungen oder Therapien. Sie durften dann spielen oder weiterschlafen oder fernsehen oder spazieren gehen. Viele bekamen Besuch von Eltern und Geschwistern.  
Er nicht. Harry hatte keine Menschen, die sich um ihn sorgten. Er hatte einen Onkel, der ihn fast ins Koma geprügelt hatte, eine Tante, die ihn ein einziges Mal besucht hatte, um ihm mitzuteilen, dass er vier Wochen nichts zu essen bekäme für den Ärger, den er ihnen eingebrockt hatte und einen Cousin, der nichts lieber tat, als ihn zusammen zu schlagen und zu treten. Auf diesen Besuch konnte er verzichten. Aber Eltern hätte er schon gern gehabt. Oder irgendwen auf der Welt, der sich dafür interessiert, wie es ihm ging.  
Die Ärzte und Schwestern interessierte das nur insoweit, dass sie ihn gesund machen wollten, damit sein Bett frei wurde. Er fand das nicht gut. Dann wenn er wieder in Little Whinging war, würde es einfach weitergehen mit der Gewalt und den Schlägen und dem Hunger und der Kälte. Auch wenn der komische Mann mit dem langen Nachthemd und den weißen Haaren ihm versprochen hatte, dass es besser werden würde. Er hatte ihm sogar für ein paar Minuten geglaubt, nachdem er die Sache mit den Zauberern und dem Krieg und Voldemort und allem verdaut hatte, was der Alte ihm erzählt hatte. Bis der Typ meinte: ‘Strenge in einer Erziehung ist wichtig. Du musste dich einfach nur mehr anstrengen, brav zu sein.’ Dann hatte er gewusst, dass sich nichts ändern würde. Der Alte war auf der Seite seiner Verwandten und damit nicht auf seiner. Beides ging nicht.  
Er seufzte leise, während der Arzt ihn fragte, ob ihm noch manchmal übel sei, ob er verschwommen sah oder Kopfschmerzen habe. Wahrheitsgemäß sagte er drei Mal nein.  
“Du wirst wieder. Bald kannst du wieder nach Hause.”  
Das war nicht das, was er hatte hören wollen, aber er wusste ja, dass er nicht ewig hier bleiben konnte. Nach dem Essen, als er endlich wieder frei war von den Verpflichtungen und der täglichen Krankenhausroutine, zog er sich einen alten Jogginganzug über, den man ihm vom Krankenhaus gegeben hatte und dicke Socken und lief wieder los. Direkt zu der verbotenen Tür. Aber jetzt waren da Leute. Schwestern, Ärzte, Besucher. Überall auf dem Gang. Nur Erwachsene, keine Kinder. Er würde dort auffallen. Schade. Gern hätte er Severus besucht. Wenn der nicht aufstehen durfte und ein böser Mensch war, der hier gefangen gehalten wurde, bekam er sicher keinen Besuch.  
Harry fühlte Mitleid mit dem Mann. Und Verständnis. Dieser Mann war ihm gar nicht so unähnlich. Vielleicht war er ja auch für Dinge bestraft worden, die er gar nicht getan hatte. Ihm passierte das ständig. Warum sollte es nicht auch Erwachsenen passieren? Nun gut, inzwischen wusste er, dass er wohl doch Dinge getan hatte, für die er bestraft worden war. Aber dieser Alte, dieser Dumbledore, hatte es unbewusste Magie genannt. Wie sollte er das denn kontrollieren lernen?  
“Das ist keine Abteilung für Kinder. Hier liegen nur Kriminelle”, sagte jemand.  
Harry blickte hoch zu dem Mann, der ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt hatte und zuckte erschrocken zurück. Der Mann sah unheimlich aus. Groß, das Gesicht voller Narben, ein Auge war total sonderbar. Und er hinkte merkwürdig, als er jetzt zur Tür ging, die sich magisch öffnete und ihn einließ.  
Severus war ein Krimineller, aber dieser Typ eben… vor dem hatte Harry mehr Angst. Er folgte dem Mann mit den Augen, als er den Flur entlang hinkte. Weiter und weiter, immer geradeaus. Dann verschwand er im letzten Zimmer rechts. Na toll, Severus bekam also doch Besuch. Wobei Harry sich sicher war, dass er sich nicht darüber freute.  
Er lief weiter im Krankenhaus herum, holte sich einen Schokoriegel mit einem Geldschein, den er auf einem der Klos gefunden hatte. Er wusste, dass er das Geld hätte abgeben müssen, aber er fand, dass er es nötiger brauchte. Ihm hatte im Leben noch keiner was geschenkt. Warum sollte er denn ehrlich sein?  
Er zog sich vom Wechselgeld noch eine Packung sonderbarer bunter Bohnen und aß zwei. Sämtliche Geschmacksrichtungen, stand auf der Packung. Milch und Pfefferminz hatte er erwischt. Die anderen, die in der Packung waren, waren bunt. Die Süßigkeiten waren lustig und irgendwie eine kleine Mutprobe. Er steckte sie in seine Tasche, lief wieder an der verbotenen Abteilung vorbei und sah hier den Mann wieder heraus hinken. Das sonderbare Auge musterte ihn, dann verschwand er. Harry hoffte, ihn nie wieder zu sehen.

Den Rest des Tages war er nur in seinem Zimmer gewesen, wenn es Essen gab. Nach Jahren des Hungers würde er diesen Moment auf keinen Fall verpassen. Ansonsten lief er durch das Krankenhaus, beobachtete die Menschen in der Cafeteria im obersten Stock und am Abend legte er sich brav schlafen. Und wartete. Die Zeit verstrich langsam, bis es endlich Mitternacht war. Er hatte längst heraus gefunden, dass dann die Nachtschicht anfing. Die Schwestern wechselten, es herrschte kurz Chaos und dann Ruhe.  
Hastig zog er sich den Jogginganzug wieder über und suchte nach den Süßigkeiten. Er steckte sie ein, lief dann los und schlich mit klopfenden Herzen zu dem Zimmer am Ende des Ganges in der verbotenen Abteilung. Eilig sah er sich noch mal um, dann blickte er in den Raum, wo wieder die Tür offen stand.  
Severus Snape lag in seinem Bett, natürlich. Wo sollte er auch hin, wenn man ihn an das Ding gefesselt hatte. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen. Ob er schlief? Als er leise aufstöhnte und sich auf die Seite rollte, zuckte Harry zurück. Er schien Schmerzen zu haben.  
Die Augenlider flatterten, dann sah er ihn an. Es sah nicht bequem aus, wie der da lag, der eine Arm nach hinten. Doch auf seinen Lippen erschien ein kurzes Lächeln. “Heute mit Socken?”  
Harry blickte kurz nach unten und nickte. “Brennt sonst immer so beim Pinkeln, wenn ich ständig kalte Füße hab.”  
Der Mann lachte leise. Er sah jung aus, wenn er lachte. “Auf den Mund gefallen bist du nicht. Aber du sprichst ziemlich undeutlich.”  
“Ich bin das Reden nicht so gewohnt”, nuschelte er und betrat das Zimmer jetzt richtig. “Bei meinen Verwandten, wo ich wohne, ist meine Stimme nicht erwünscht.”  
“Dein ganzer Körper nicht, wenn man dich so sieht.”  
“Naja, zum Draufschlagen ist er ganz gut.”  
Der Mann blickte ihn eine ganze Weile an, wütend. Aber offenbar nicht auf ihn, denn er hatte nichts getan, um ihn zu verärgern. “Wann hast du aufgehört, ein Kind zu sein? Seit wann macht dir das nichts mehr aus?”  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern. “Drei oder vier, glaub ich. Und bei Ihnen?”  
“Auch…” Er schob sich ein Stück hoch, verzog wieder das Gesicht. “Ich dachte, Kinder wären dumm. Ich glaub, ich muss meine Meinung ein wenig ändern. Wieso Siezt du mich heute eigentlich?”  
Wieder ein Schulterzucken, weil er nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte. “Ist höflicher.”  
“Unnötig. Severus und du ist okay. Wenn die dich hier erwischen, sehen wir uns eh nicht wieder.” Er seufzte leise und ließ sich wieder auf sein Kissen sinken.  
“Du hast Schmerzen”, stellte Harry fest und ging näher an das Bett ran. “Klingel nach einer Schwester.”  
“Böse Leute sollen leiden. Das ist so gewollt.”  
“Es ist nicht richtig. Wenn man dir weh tut, das ist man nicht besser als du es angeblich bist.”  
Severus ließ eine Art ‘Pah’ hören. “Klugscheißer”, brummte er leise, aber wieder lag ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. “Wieso schläfst du nachts nicht, sondern geisterst hier durch das Krankenhaus?”  
“Ich bin froh, wenn ich mal laufen kann. Bald muss ich nach Hause.” Er legte die Bohnen auf die Decke. “Hier, für dich.”  
Erstaunt nahm Severus sich eine und aß sie. “Löwenzahn. Lecker.” Er verzog das Gesicht. “Was hast du an deinem Kopf gemacht? Wieso das Pflaster?”  
“Mein Onkel hat mich mit dem Kopf immer wieder gegen die Wand geschlagen. Er wollte mich umbringen. Ich hab Dudley, meinem Cousin, eine reingehauen. Ein einziges Mal, weil ich es nicht mehr ausgehalten habe.”  
Schweigen. Sie aßen eine ganze Weile die Bohnen. “Und du musst dorthin zurück?” Mitleid lag in der dunklen Stimme.  
“Der Mann mit dem Bart meint, ich soll einfach brav sein, dann passiert es nicht wieder.”  
“Dumbledore…” Hass war in der Stimme zu hören.  
“Ja, so heißt er. Kennst du ihn?”  
“Leider. Wenn dir dein Leben und deine Gesundheit was bedeuten, dann höre nicht auf diesen Mann. Der hat nicht mehr alle Zauberstäbe beisammen.”  
Harry lachte leise. “Was soll ich denn machen?”  
“Deine Intelligenz, die dir deine Mutter vererbt hat, mal nutzen. Solange es dir schlecht geht, musst du hier bleiben. Sag einfach deinem Arzt nicht ständig, wie gut du dich fühlst.”  
Er sollte lügen? Wobei… warum eigentlich nicht? Es ging hier um seine Gesundheit, da hatte Severus Recht. “Wie lange musst du noch hier bleiben?”  
“Bis ich fit genug bin, um nach Askaban gebracht zu werden. Ein Gefängnis für Zauberer. Das ist mein Todesurteil.” Er wirkte ruhig, aber in den dunklen Augen flackerte etwas.  
“Was hast du getan? Jemanden ermordet?”  
“Nicht direkt, aber mitgeholfen. Weißt du über den Krieg Bescheid, Harry Potter?” Er nickte unsicher. “Ich war ein Todesser. Einer der Bösen. Und da die Guten gewonnen haben, sind wir jetzt Freiwild.”  
“Wieso? Wieso hast du bei denen mitgemacht?”  
Der Mann zuckte mit einer Schulter. “Weil sie mich dabei haben wollten. Es hat sich so nach Familie und Gemeinschaft angefühlt. War okay, da hab ich auch Dinge getan, die ich nicht tun wollte. Hauptsache nicht mehr allein sein. Jetzt muss ich dafür büßen.”  
“Das ist nicht fair.”  
“Hey, hey, jetzt heul mal nicht, Kleiner.” Etwas umständlich hob der Mann die Hand und streichelte ihm die Tränen von den Wangen. “Ich bin kein Guter, Harry. Ich hab dein Mitleid nicht verdient und ich tu mir auch selber nicht leid. Mir war klar, dass es mit meinem Tod endet, wenn Dumbledore und seine Leute gewinnen.”  
“Was wollten die von dir? Wieso haben die dich so zugerichtet?”  
“Rache. Sie wollten Namen von anderen Todessern. Aber ich verpfeif niemanden. Das machen andere. Und ich hatte auch keine Lust mit denen zu reden. Bringt nichts. Leider hab ich die Chance verpasst, abzuhauen. Jetzt ist es zu spät.” Er schob sich noch eine Bohne in den Mund und verzog das Gesicht. “Igitt… Radieschen. Ich hasse Radieschen.”  
Harry lachte leise. “Du guckst, als hättest du auf einen Kuhfladen gebissen. Es gibt echt Schlimmeres als Radieschen.”  
Severus lachte leise und reichte ihm die restlichen Bohnen. “Verschwinde, Harry. Die kommen bald, um zu sehen, ob ich noch da bin. Ich hab genug Menschen ins Unglück gestürzt, dich will ich nicht auch noch auf dem Gewissen haben. Und iss die Dinger. Du bist entsetzlich dünn. Dumbledore ist so ein Monster, dich dort wohnen zu lassen.”  
Ein wenig unsicher lief er zur Tür. “Ich komme wieder.” Sein Blick fiel auf das Fenster. “Guck mal, es schneit.”  
Severus drehte sich um und sah hinaus. “Nicht gut. In Askaban ist es eiskalt. Heizung gibt es da nicht. Hätten sie das Verhör richtig gemacht, müsste ich mir darum keine Sorgen mehr machen.” Er seufzte leise.  
Schnell verschwand Harry, versteckte sich kurz im Patientenklo und wartete, bis die Schwester vorbei war und im Zimmer von Severus verschwand. Schnell verließ er die Abteilung und schlich in sein Bett. Hier knabberte er weiter die Süßigkeiten, bis er irgendwann einschlief.

Den nächsten Morgen verbrachte Harry in seinem Bett und als sein Arzt kam und nach ihm sah, machte er ein bemitleidenswertes Gesicht. “Mein Kopf tut weh”, jammerte er. “Und mir ist irgendwie schlecht.”  
“Sonderbar”, murmelte der Mann und sah ihm in die Augen. “Dir ging es doch die letzten Tage gut.”  
“Naja… ich wollte eben nicht jammern”, murmelte er.  
Der Arzt sah ihn streng an. “Aber Harry, so geht das doch nicht. Wir können dich nur wieder gesund machen, wenn du uns sagst, wie es dir wirklich geht. Ich kann doch keine Gedanken lesen. Also ehrlich jetzt. Hast du Sehstörungen? Siehst du manchmal doppelt oder verschwommen?”  
Harry wollte nicht übertreiben, weil er keine Bettruhe verordnet bekommen wollte. “Nicht direkt. Aber manchmal sind meine Augen müde und dann bekomme ich Kopfschmerzen.”  
Eine Schwester streichelte ihm über den Kopf. “Armer Junge. Er ist aber auch hart gefallen.”  
“Gefallen?”, fragte er verwirrt. “Mein Onkel hat mich gepackt und hat meinen Kopf immer wieder gegen die Wand gedroschen. Das kann man ja wohl nicht als Fallen bezeichnen.” Empört musterte er die Schwester, die ihn entsetzt ansah, dann den Arzt, der verwirrt das Krankenblatt nahm.  
“Hier steht drin, dass du eine Treppe runter gefallen bist. An Halloween. Professor Dumbledore hat erzählt, du wärst über dein Kostüm gefallen.”  
“Ich hab in meinem Leben noch kein Kostüm gehabt”, beklagte sich Harry. “Sie haben mich immer eingesperrt und ich durfte nie raus an Halloween. Niemals. Mein Cousin hat mich geärgert. Er und seine Freunde haben mich gehauen und dann haben sie mich mit ihren Spielzeugwaffen bedroht und geschlagen und ich hab einfach zurück gehauen. Nur ein Mal. Dann hat mein Onkel auf mich eingeschlagen und getreten und immer wieder gebrüllt: ‘Ich bring dich um, ich bring dich um.’ Und Professor Dumbledore weiß das auch genau.” Er zitterte vor Wut am ganzen Körper. Aber er merkte auch, wie die Geschichte auf die Zuhörer wirkte. Wieso hatte er denen nicht längst die Wahrheit erzählt?  
Der Arzt und die Schwester sahen sich entsetzt an. Wobei der Mann sich nach einer Weile räusperte. “Die Erklärung passt besser zu den Verletzungen. Wir sollten vielleicht die Behörden…”  
“Dumbledore hat das sicher schon geklärt”, sagte die Schwester unsicher und sah sich um.  
“Hat er”, sagte Harry und lächelte so brav und treu er konnte. “Er hat gesagt, ich soll einfach keinen Ärger mehr machen und ein wenig harte Erziehung hat noch keinem Kind geschadet.”  
Dass den Erwachsenen die Kinnladen runterfielen, gefiel ihm irgendwie. Er hatte keine Ahnung von diesem Dumbledore, aber Severus hasste diesen Typen und… er hasste ihn auch.  
Weil die zwei sich nur weiter anstarrten und nichts sagten, senkte Harry den Blick. “Ich würde so gern noch eine Weile hier bleiben, Doktor. Hier ist es so schön. Hier habe ich Essen und Wärme.”  
“Und du hast Kopfschmerzen.”  
“Ja.”  
“Und dir ist übel, so dass du dich manchmal übergeben musst?”  
“Jaaa”, sagte Harry unsicher, während der Mann schrieb.  
“Und du siehst immer mal doppelt, nicht wahr?”  
“Ständig.”  
“Ich halte es für dringend angebracht, wenn du noch länger hier im Krankenhaus bleibst. Wir können es deiner Familie wohl nicht zumuten, sich ständig um dich zu kümmern. Also machen wir das mal lieber.” Er stand auf und wirkte irgendwie zornig. “Ich werde die Akten von Mister Potter mal überarbeiten. Wir haben jetzt Ende November. Vielleicht können wir es so einrichten, dass er zumindest bis zum neuen Jahr hier bleibt.”  
Harry biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe. “Darf ich weiter aufstehen und herumlaufen?”  
“Unbedingt”, sagte der Mann von der Tür aus. “Wenn dir übel wird, hier sind überall Ärzte, die dir helfen können. Fühl dich… einfach wohl hier.” Er blickte die Schwester an. “Geben Sie ihm Marken für die Cafeteria und ein wenig aus der Kasse für die Automaten. Armer Junge.”  
Sie nickte und wartete, bis er angezogen war, dann gingen sie nach vorn zum Empfang der Kinderabteilung, wo die Schwester ihn mit ins Zimmer nahm, empört erzählte, was Harry gerade erzählt hatte, wobei es bei ihr noch dramatischer klang und drückte ihm dann ein paar briefmarkenartige Papierdinger in die Hand. “Dafür kriegst du Essen in der Cafeteria. 10 Pfund ist so ein Ding wert. Aber leider gibt es kein Wechselgeld zurück, also rechne vorher. Und hier…” Sie nahm ein Sparschwein und kippte ein paar Münzen und Scheine raus. “Das ist für die Süßigkeitenautomaten.”  
“Wow”, sagte Harry und nahm es. Er strahlte die Frau an. “Ich hab noch nie Süßigkeiten gegessen.” Die Folge war, dass er noch mehr Geld bekam und Tipps von zwei jungen Pflegern, was am Besten schmeckte.

“Listig und sehr intelligent.” Severus lachte die ganze Zeit, während Harry ihm erzählte, was er verzapft hatte. Dabei aß er einige der Süßigkeiten, die er mitgebracht hatte. Harry war jetzt richtig stolz auf sich. Er saß auf dem Bett, baumelte mit den Beinen und grinste. Noch nie hatte er sich so gut gefühlt wie im Moment. Noch nie hatte sich jemand so mit ihm unterhalten. “Eindeutig die Intelligenz deiner Mutter, aber von wem um alles in der Welt hast du diese Verschlagenheit?”  
“Von Dad vielleicht.”  
“Nie im Leben. James wäre entsetzt. Nun gut, er wäre auch außer sich, wenn er wüsste, wie du behandelt wirst.”  
Harry sah seinen Gesprächspartner neugierig an. “Kanntest du meine Eltern?”  
“Ja, aus der Schule. Wir waren auf einer Schule, Hogwarts. Dumbledore ist dort Schulleiter.”  
“Um Gottes Willen.”  
Wieder ein kurzes Lachen. “Er war mal gut. Aber die Macht, die er während des Krieges gesammelt hat… ist ihm nicht gut bekommen. So was passiert, wenn Menschen einem nachlaufen und einen als Anführer preisen. Irgendwann glaubt man selber, man sei unfehlbar. Das hat er mit Voldemort gemeinsam. Nur, da Dumbledore der Sieger ist, wird niemand etwas gegen seine Entscheidungen und Taten sagen. Er ist ein Held.”  
“Also mein Arzt war ziemlich sauer auf ihn.”  
“Es wird nichts passieren, Harry.” Ernst sah der Mann ihn an und schob sich ein wenig hoch. “Er wird dir nicht helfen. Niemand wird dir helfen, wenn es bedeutet, sich gegen Dumbledore zu stellen. Ein bisschen Essen, ein paar Wochen Ruhe, das schenkt man dir. Aber niemand von denen wird für dich kämpfen.”  
“So wie für dich?”  
“Für mich muss niemand kämpfen. Die meisten meiner Freunde sind tot oder im Gefängnis und ich werde ihnen folgen.”  
Harry sah ihn wieder sehr traurig an. “Aber… vielleicht ist das Gefängnis nicht so schlimm. Und wenn du wieder raus kommst.”  
Severus schüttelte mit dem Kopf und schloss kurz die Augen. “Das Gefängnis hat eine normale Abteilung und eine für… Staatsfeinde. Und diese Abteilung für Staatsfeinde, wo auch die Todesser hinkommen, ist so angelegt, dass man maximal ein paar Jahre überlebt und dann dort stirbt. Es gibt kein ordentliches Essen, keine medizinische Versorgung, nur unregelmäßig Wasser. Die Leute werden von Dementoren bewacht, ebenfalls Gefolgsleute von Voldemort. Nur sind sie halt noch nützlich, um die ehemaligen Todesser umzubringen. Unbeachtet von der Welt, die Dumbledore feiert. Unbemerkt. Hunderte von Menschen werden dort langsam und qualvoll exekutiert. Und mit keinem hat man Mitleid. Eins ist nur sicher. Raus kommt dort keiner wieder lebendig.”  
Es klang schrecklich. Harry war vollkommen schockiert über diese Grausamkeit. “Wie können die Leute nur sagen, dass sie gut sind, wenn sie so was zulassen?”  
“Weil Gewinner bestimmen, was gut ist. Und Verlierer… tja. Die verschwinden im Sumpf der Geschichte. Vergessen, unbeachtet.”  
“Aber… aber… du bist doch ein Zauberer. Du musst fliehen.”  
Severus hob die Hand, wieder klirrte es leicht. Die magische Handschelle wurde sichtbar. “Das kann ich nicht so einfach entfernen. Dazu bräuchte ich meinen Zauberstab. Und der ist im Schwesternzimmer sicher verwahrt.”  
Harry hielt inne. “Könnte ich die wegkriegen?”  
“Nein. Das ist höhere Magie. Nicht sehr kompliziert, aber… du bist nicht stark genug. Du hast doch außer ein paar panisch ausgeführten Zaubern, um dich selber zu retten, noch nie etwas gemacht, oder?”  
“Dann bring es mir bei. Ich werde dich retten und dann kannst du fliehen.” Er sah ihn ernst an. “Bitte, Severus. Versuchen wir es. Was hast du zu verlieren?”  
Der Mann wollte etwas sagen, hielt dann aber inne. Schließlich schloss er die Augen. “Harry, das ist Unsinn”, sagte er streng. “Es ist unmöglich und du würdest automatisch ein Feind werden, wenn ich abhaue und die irgendwie rauskriegen, dass du mir geholfen hast. Hier sind lauter Magier in diesem Krankenhaus, das hast du doch inzwischen sicher bemerkt. Ich komme hier nicht raus. In einer Woche werde ich nach Askaban verlegt und dann… vergiss mich einfach.”  
“Nein”, wisperte der Junge. “Du bist der erste Mensch, der nett zu mir ist.” Tränen brannten in seinen Augen.  
Wieder kam die Hand. Wieder wischte der Mann ihm die Tränen von den Wangen, als sie dort hinab kullerten. So oft in seinem Leben hatte er schon geweint. Vor Angst, vor Schmerzen. Nie um einen anderen Menschen. Und noch nie zuvor war er getröstet worden. “Du hast mir die letzten Nächte echt erträglicher gemacht, Kleiner. Danke. Aber du solltest nicht mehr her kommen. Sie werden einen Wachposten hierlassen, je näher der Termin meiner Überführung rückt.”  
“Der hinkende Mann mit dem bösen Auge?”  
“Moody? Nein. Der hat mich gefangen und verhört. Ein Freund von Dumbledore. Nein, irgendjemand vom Orden des Phönix wird abgestellt.”  
“Orden des Phönix?”, fragte Harry und kletterte vom Bett. “Was ist das?”  
“Dumbledores Geheimorganisation. Alle dort sind willenlose Gefolgsleute von ihm. Keiner würde ihn verraten oder etwas gegen seinen Willen tun.” Er klang so hoffnungslos. “Weißt du, Harry, ich dachte die Todesser wären meine Freunde. Aber ich habe in Wahrheit nie einem von ihnen getraut. Seit ich dich kennen gelernt habe, weiß ich das.” Lächelnd sah er ihn an. “Mach´s gut, mein kleiner Freund. Und danke für deine Gesellschaft.”  
Harry stand mit Tränen in den Augen in der Tür. “Das ist nicht fair, Severus.”  
“Ich bin nicht der große Meister des Wortes, aber ich kann dir trotzdem eine Lebensweisheit mit auf den Weg geben, Harry Potter. Das Leben ist nicht fair.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nachdem ihr Harry und sein Leben ein wenig kennen gelernt habt, geht es heute ein wenig um Severus.

Kapitel 2 - Jede Menge unangenehmer Wahrheiten

Wie war das eigentlich passiert? Dass sein Leben schon immer ziemlich beschissen gelaufen war, war nichts Neues. Nicht für ihn, nicht für seine ‘Freunde’ und nicht für seine Gegner. Dass er am Ende nach einem tagelangen, ziemlich sinnlosen Verhörmarathon durch die guten, weißen Zauberer im St. Mungos in London gelandet war, konnte man als Pech oder als Glück sehen, je nachdem, welche Details man sich ansah. Für ihn war es eine Verlängerung seiner Qual und sein Instinkt sagte ihm, dass das auch so gewollt war, sonst hätte man ihn einfach in der Zelle verrecken lassen. Aber einen recht schnellen, wenn auch sehr schmerzhaften Tod, gönnte man ihm nicht.   
Er war keine große Nummer bei den Todessern gewesen. Allein seine sehr guten Fähigkeiten, unkonventionelle und sehr wirksame Zaubertränke zu brauen, hatten ihm den Spitznamen ‘Medizinmann’ und ein Mindestmaß an Respekt eingebracht. Die Leute, die über ihn lachten, verkauften ihm ihre Seele, wenn sie Hilfe gebraucht hatten. Er hatte an der Tafel Voldemorts gesessen, mit ihm gespeist und sich seine gähnend langweiligen und völlig absurden Theorien über die Reinhaltung magischen Blutes und die Schuld der Muggel am langsamen Niedergang der Zaubererwelt angehört. Seiner Meinung nach hätte Voldemort mal ‘Mein Kampf’ von Adolf Hitler lesen sollen und danach vielleicht einen Tatsachenbericht, wie es mit dem Mann geendet war… hätte ihm eine Menge Ärger erspart. Da der Anführer der Todesser aber nicht auf Geschichte stand und in der Schule nur dort aufgepasst hatte, wo es ihm später nützlich sein könnte, hatte er das nicht getan. Muggelgeschichte war eben nicht sein Ding gewesen.   
Nach dem Tod Voldemorts und der anschließenden brutalen Jagd auf seine Anhänger war er aufgegriffen worden. Ein großer Erfolg, laut Dumbledore. Ein Kampf von biblischem Ausmaß, laut der Anhänger des alten Mannes. Die Wahrheit war, dass er in seinem Wohnzimmer am Kamin gesessen hatte, ein Buch in der Hand und auf seine Häscher wartend. Aber diese Wahrheit war eben zu langweilig, um sie herum zu erzählen. Und wie alle wussten: Die Gewinner schrieben die Geschichte.   
Jetzt lag er jedenfalls hier im Krankenhaus, wo man ihn wieder zusammengeflickt hatte, nachdem man ihn erst mit Schmerzen und sinnlosen Fragen genervt hatte, was Severus als Doppelfolter sah und wartete darauf, nach Askaban gebracht zu werden, um dort zu sterben. Er kannte sich und seine Gesundheit. Er war stark, zäh, hielt was aus. Das würde sich als Problem erweisen, denn die Dementoren liebten Gefangene, die kämpften. Ja, sie würden ihren Spaß mit ihm haben.   
Und eigentlich hatte er sich mit seinem Schicksal abgefunden. Bis vor drei Tagen. Bis zu der Nacht, als der kleine Junge in seinem Pyjama, mit nackten Füße und großen Augen in der Tür zu seinem Zimmer gestanden hatte. Er hatte ihn sofort erkannt. Natürlich. Er war das Ebenbild von James Potter, mit dem weisen, gütigen Blick von Lily. Wobei, er hatte durchaus ihr Mundwerk geerbt. Irgendwie fand er das cool. Er mochte das Kind. Warum, das war ihm in den folgenden Nächten klar geworden.   
Harry war einsam, erkaltet durch die jahrelangen Quälereien, denen er ausgeliefert gewesen war. Ein Kriegswaise, einer von so vielen. Nur er war in einer Familie gelandet, die ihn hasste. Hätten James und Lily, seine Eltern, nicht in Dumbledores kleinem Vogelorden gekämpft, wäre Voldemort nicht auf sie aufmerksam geworden. Dann wären die zwei nicht bei dem Treffen gewesen, als eine Gruppe Todesser versucht hatte, den Orden auszulöschen. Dann hätte Lily sich nicht in den Todesfluch von Fenrir Greyback werfen können, der eigentlich Dumbledore gegolten hatte. Es war so dumm gewesen von ihr. So heldenhaft, aber so dumm. Sie hatte für ihr großes Ziel gekämpft, für Dumbledores großes Ziel und dabei hatte sie ihrem kleinen Sohn die Kindheit weg genommen.   
Warum er so oft an Lily dachte, war eigentlich klar. Für ihn. Lily war ein Bücherwurm gewesen und sie waren sich in der Bibliothek immer wieder begegnet. Kurze Blicke, ab und an ein scheues Lächeln. Sie hatten in den sieben Jahren Hogwarts kaum zwei Sätze miteinander gewechselt, aber ihre Art und ihre Ausstrahlung war immer ehrlich gewesen. Direkt und ehrlich. Und das mochte Severus an Menschen.   
Sein Blick fiel wieder aus dem Fenster, wo eine Mischung aus kaltem Schnee und Regen fiel. Er fror, trotz der Decke, unter der er lag. Seine Gedanken waren schon in Askaban. Er war schon einmal dort gewesen, für zwei Tage. Der Felsen auf dem Felsen im Meer. Kalte Mauern, Moos und Schimmel, Steinbetten. Es gab kaum eine Versorgung mit Essen und Trinken, die Zauberer waren ihrer Zauberstäbe beraubt. Sie tranken das Wasser, was der Wind herein wehte, wenn es regnete und aßen die Insekten, die sich in die Mauern verirrten. Binnen Tagen waren sie nur noch Tiere, reduziert auf ihre Instinkte. Und die Dementoren schwächten sie. Nahmen ihnen die Hoffnung und damit die Kraft. Es stank nach menschlichen Exkrementen, Blut, Schweiß und Krankheit. Keiner hatte eine Chance, aus den magisch verschlossenen Zellen zu kommen. Es gab keinen Hofgang, wie in Muggelgefängnissen, keine Besuche, keine Ablenkung, keine warmen Sachen. Wer es nicht schaffte, sich im Winter mittels der Magie, die er ohne Zauberstab wirken konnte, zu wärmen, erfror jämmerlich. Die Leichen landeten dann im tosenden Meer.   
Er wusste genau, wie es lief, er wusste, wie er enden würde und er hatte sich damit abgefunden. Bis ausgerechnet dieser… wie alt war Harry eigentlich? Er grübelte. Bis ausgerechnet dieser 9jährige Junge angefangen hatte, von Flucht zu faseln. Was wusste der schon? Dumbledore würde ihn niemals entkommen lassen, die Auroren würden es nicht tun. Und doch… tief in seiner kalten, einsamen Seele glomm ein Funke Hoffnung. Es war so dumm, denn diese Hoffnung baute allein auf die Kraft eines Kindes, welches nur Schrecken und Gewalt erlebt hatte. Ein Kind, was nicht mal zaubern konnte.   
Severus versuchte den Gedanken zu bekämpfen, der ihn an der ganzen Fluchtsache am meisten störte. Aber er schaffte es nicht. Es war nicht mal die Idee, sich von einem kleinen Jungen retten zu lassen. Wo war das Problem dabei, Hauptsache, er hatte eine Chance zu entkommen. Nein, das war nicht das Problem. Der Junge war es. Er selbst. Denn Severus wusste, dass er schon irgendwie durch kommen würde, eine Weile, aber was war mit seinem kleinen Helfer? Er war eben kein kalter Killer, dem andere Menschen egal waren. Nein, dann wäre es so leicht. Aber er musste sich natürlich um diesen Jungen sorgen und darum, was aus ihm werden würde, wenn er zu seinem prügelnden Onkel zurück käme.   
Die Wahrheit war, dass nicht nur er vor einer Hölle gerettet werden musste, sondern auch Harry Potter. Und er stand nicht gern in der Schuld eines anderen Menschen, der genauso viel Hilfe brauchte und dem er nicht helfen konnte. Wenn er floh, musste er untertauchen, vielleicht für immer. Und die Sorge, was aus dem kleinen Potter geworden war, würde ihn niemals Ruhe finden lassen, ebenso wenig wie die Schuld, ihn im Stich gelassen zu haben. Dabei konnte er dem Jungen nicht helfen. In der Position war er nicht. Es war nicht mal seine Aufgabe.  
Wieso konnte sich niemand der großen Helden um das Kind kümmern, was so viel Hilfe brauchte? War das denn wirklich so schwer, ein Kind aufzuziehen und zu beschützen, damit es glücklich aufwachsen konnte?

“Sei ruhig und lass mich schlafen.”  
“Du schläfst eh nicht. Du grübelst. Außerdem habe ich nichts weiter getan, außer mich anders hinzusetzen.”  
Er brummte leise und sah den Mann an, der in einer Ecke des Zimmers saß. “Wieso gönnt ihr mir nicht meine letzten ruhigen Tage in diesem Krankenhaus? Kannst du es nicht ertragen, dass es mir mal ein paar Minuten gut geht und ich nicht vor Schmerzen schreie?”   
“Severus…”  
“Halt die Schnauze, Lupin. Du hast früher schon gern zugesehen, wenn andere die Drecksarbeit machen und tust es heute noch. Du glaubst, dass ich es verdient habe und holst dir wahrscheinlich gedanklich einen dabei runter.”  
“Severus, es reicht”, sagte der Mann empört und sprang auf.   
Der grinste. Nein, Lupin war nicht so kalt. Eigentlich war er ein netter Typ. Aber er hatte nicht den Arsch in der Hose, für seine Überzeugung einzustehen und so hatte er der Folter einiger Todesser beigewohnt und selber mitgelitten. Feigling.   
“Es reicht noch lange nicht”, knurrte er leise. “Ich habe nichts mehr zu verlieren. Und was willst du machen? Mich töten? Mach es. Damit tust du mir einen Gefallen. Dann würdest du einmal im Leben eine richtige Entscheidung treffen.”  
“Nein”, sagte in dem Moment die leise Stimme von der Tür her.   
Severus seufzte. “Verdammte Gene deines Vaters. Wieso kannst du nicht ein einziges Mal tun, was ein Erwachsener dir sagt?”  
“Hab ich Jahre lang gemacht, bringt nur Schläge, Tritte und Essensentzug. Jetzt versuch ich es mal anders.”  
“Wer…”  
“Mein Gott, Lupin, nimm den Zauberstab runter, das ist ein Kind. Du ängstigst ihn, auch wenn er noch so taff tut.” Severus war hoch gestanden, soweit es seine Fessel zuließ. “Komm rein, Harry. Er tut dir nichts. Das ist Remus Lupin, einer von Dumbledores Arschkriechern und nebenbei ein sehr guter Freund deines Vaters.”  
Der Junge kam in den Raum, blickte den Unbekannten an und kam tatsächlich zu ihm gelaufen. Er streckte ihm die Hand entgegen und ließ sich von ihm auf das Bett ziehen. Offenbar war das ein Anblick, der Lupin völlig verwirrte.   
“Darf ich vorstellen? Harry Potter, der Sohn von James und Lily. Jetzt unter Dumbledores fürsorglicher Hand.”  
“Dumbledore mag ein mächtiger Zauberer sein, aber auch er kann Unfälle nicht voraussehen.”  
“Sein Onkel hat ihn zusammengetreten und mit dem Kopf immer wieder gegen die Wand geschlagen. Ich nenne so was auf keinen Fall einen ‘Unfall’. Aber da dich die Wahrheit nicht interessiert, glaub ruhig weiter den Lügen des alten Mannes.” Woher kam diese plötzliche Wut? Er hatte das gut unter Kontrolle, aber dieser Junge…   
Lupin blickte ihn groß an, dann den Jungen auf dem Bett, der gerade seine Ausbeute an Süßigkeiten ausbreitete. “Ist das wahr?”  
Harry hob den Blick. “Interessiert Sie die Wahrheit?”  
Severus lachte und nahm sich einen Schokofrosch. Er schob ihn sich in den Mund. “Nein, damit kann er nicht umgehen. Er war auch bei meiner Folterung dabei, obwohl er wusste, dass es völlig unnötig war. Voldemort war tot, die meisten Todesser gefangen oder tot. Es diente nur der Rache und Abschreckung. Er ist ein treues Hundchen und würde seinen Herrn nie beißen.”  
Abwertend blickte der Junge ihn an. “Das heißt, er verrät mich und ich krieg noch mehr Ärger als einen Onkel, der mich umbringen will und das möglichst schmerzhaft?”  
“Kann sein. Er wird es nicht schaffen, Dumbledore ins Gesicht zu lügen.”  
“Hört auf, verdammt noch mal.” Der Mann wirkte sehr wütend und verwirrt. “Was machst du hier, Harry? Um diese Uhrzeit?”  
“Hier darf ich laufen. Mich bewegen und mir was ansehen. Bei meinem Onkel wohne ich in einem winzigen Raum unter der Treppe. Hier kann ich essen, dort muss ich hungern. Ich muss das ausnutzen, bevor mich Mister Dumbledore zurück bringt.”  
Severus hatte Mühe, den Jungen nicht in die Arme zu schließen und zu knuddeln. Er war nicht der Knuddeltyp, aber Harry rief Sehnsüchte in ihm wach, die er bei sich nie gekannt hatte. Der Junge machte ihn stolz. Seine ganze Art, seine unglaubliche Ruhe und Kälte, die Überlegtheit und Überlegenheit. Er mochte keinen Zauberstab haben, aber seine Zunge war genauso viel wert. Und dann noch diese Mischung aus kaltem Blick und unschuldiger Kinderstimme. Und die Fähigkeit, beides gezielt einzusetzen. Er war echt zu gut um wahr zu sein.   
“Dumbledore würde nie zulassen, dass ein Kind so…” Er sah sich die Verletzungen an, die man jetzt immer noch an ihm sah.   
“Es ist einen Monat her, Lupin. Einen ganzen verdammten Monat. Und er ist immer noch hier. Sei froh, dass dein Sohn seine Eltern nicht verloren hat. Wer weiß, wo er gelandet wäre.”  
Bamm, das hatte gesessen. Der Mann war richtig blass geworden und ging zur Tür. Dort drehte er sich noch mal um und verschwand dann.   
“Verrät er mich?”  
“Keine Ahnung. Ich weiß zwar, wie man auf dem Schwachpunkt von Leuten herumtrampelt, aber ich kann sie nicht gut einschätzen. Harry, es war unklug, wieder zu kommen.”  
“Wer hat behauptet, ich bin klug?” Er suchte in den Süßigkeiten herum.   
“Ich. Woher hast du das alles?” Severus nahm sich ebenfalls einen Teil und aß ihn. Immerhin konnte es sein, dass in wenigen Sekunden eine Menge Auroren hier hereinstürmen würden und ihn direkt nach Askaban brachten.   
“Irgendwie hat sich mein tragisches Schicksal herumgesprochen und die Leute stecken mir dauernd was zu. Süßigkeiten, Geld.”  
Der Mann sah ihn strafend an. “Dir hat nie jemand beigebracht, dass man von Fremden nichts nimmt, oder?”  
“Nein”, sagte der Junge ungerührt. “Auch nicht, dass man nicht nachts zu Verbrechern geht und sogar auf ihrem Bett herumsitzt.”  
“Schande, so was.” Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Ihm fiel auf, dass sein junger Freund zitterte. “Was hast du?”  
“Mir ist nur kalt. Ich bin sehr müde. Ich schlaf ja kaum noch.”  
Severus blickte ihn prüfend an, aber im Zimmer war es ziemlich dunkel. Es war kein Wunder, dass der Junge blass wirkte und Ringe unter den Augen hatte. Jeder sah bei diesem Licht schlecht aus und ungesund. “Leg dich ein wenig hin. Wenn Lupin uns verrät, wirst du eh wach und wenn nicht…”  
Harry rollte sich auf dem Bett zusammen und schloss die Augen. “Ich kann nicht gut schlafen”, wisperte er leise. “Ich hab immer Alpträume.”  
Vorsichtig nahm er die kleine Hand in seine eigene und streichelte sie. Eigentlich hatte er kein Händchen für Kinder, aber Harry war so anders. Er war ein Erwachsener im Körper eines Kindes. Sein Onkel hatte jegliches kindliches Verhalten aus ihm heraus geprügelt. Wenn er den in die Finger bekam, würde er seinen ersten Mord begehen und es würde ein grausamer werden.   
Er achtete das Leben und fand nicht, dass die Todesstrafe wirklich notwendig war, um zu strafen. Aber in diesem einen Fall hatte er den dringenden Wunsch, den Mann, der dieses Kind so gequält hatte, zu töten. Er wollte dessen Blut fließen sehen. Und das nicht nur aus einer Wunde.   
Es war sonderbar. Während draußen der Schneeregen in einen dichten Schneefall überging, schlief Harry halb auf seinen Beinen liegend ein und hielt selbst im Schlaf seine Hand. Und Severus merkte, dass es ihm sehr wohl lag, sich um Menschen zu kümmern. Vielleicht hätte er dieses Gefühl mal eher haben sollen. Jetzt war er 29, fast 30. Es war zu spät, um umzukehren. Selbst wenn er es wollen würde, man würde es nicht zulassen. 

“Ich kapier das gerade nicht”, flüsterte Lupin und sein Gesichtsausdruck bestätigte diese Aussage voll und ganz. “Was sucht der Junge bei dir?”  
“Verständnis für seine Situation. Jemanden zum Reden. Vielleicht Hilfe, wobei er intelligent genug ist, dass er genau weiß, dass er sie bei mir nicht findet.” Severus hielt immer noch Harrys schmale Hand. Draußen ging die Sonne auf und aus irgendeinem Grund war in der Nacht keine Schwester gekommen, die Harry hätte wegjagen können. Minirebellion a la Remus Lupin. Irgendwo war es lächerlich.   
“Er muss hier weg.”  
“Sag ihm das. Und wenn du schon dabei ist, erklär ihm doch mal, warum der Held und der Gute und Reine und Tollste dieser Welt will, dass er sich weiter grün und blau prügeln lässt. Ich krieg das nämlich irgendwie nicht formuliert.”  
Lupin trat an das Bett und weckte Harry vorsichtig. “Seit wann interessieren dich andere Menschen?”  
“Tu bitte nicht so, als würdest du mich kennen.” Severus strich ihm über die widerspenstigen Haare. “Komm schon, Harry, wach auf. Du musst hier echt weg, sonst krieg ich einen neuen Aufpasser, den ich nicht so schön fertig machen kann und hab gar keinen Spaß mehr.”  
Harry streckte sich und grinste leicht. “Okay.” Vorsichtig ließ er sich vom Bett rutschen. “Bis heute Abend, Severus.”  
Er rang mit sich. “Wäre es möglich, dass du in deinem Bett bleibst?”  
“Nein. Ich hab dich nur noch ein paar Tag, dann bringen sie dich um. Wenigstens bis dahin will ich noch einen Freund haben.” Mit diesen Worten taumelte er verschlafen davon.   
“Was erzählst du ihm denn für Schauergeschichten? Kein Mensch will dich töten. Aber du hast dir die Haftstrafe echt verdient.”  
“Kein Mensch kommt da wieder raus. Und das weißt du. Nimm endlich die Scheuklappen ab, wenn du schon mithilfst, mehr Menschen zu töten, als Voldemort und wir Todesser je umgebracht haben.”  
“Ich war schon in Askaban, Severus”, sagte der Mann und ging zum Fenster. Er öffnete es und ließ etwas kalten Wind und frische Luft herein. “Es ist halt ein Gefängnis und vielleicht keine schöne Aussicht, wenn man nicht grad auf den rauen Ozean steht, aber keiner von euch wurde zum Tode verurteilt. Dumbledore ist kein Monster.”  
Severus lachte leise. “Er ist ein Arschloch. Genauso ein großes wie Voldemort. Guck dir Askaban mal genauer an. Suche mit dem Zauberstab nach der Abteilung für Schwerstverbrecher und Hochverräter. Das ist eine geschlossene Abteilung, wo kein Mensch wieder raus kommt. Die Dementoren haben dort freie Hand und die Gefangenen werden ohne ihre Zauberstäbe reingeworfen. Schau dir mal die Zellen dort an und dann sage mir, wie lange du dort überlebst.”  
“So eine Abteilung gibt es nicht.”  
“Es gibt sie”, brüllte Severus ihn jetzt aufgebracht an. “Ich saß dort zwei Tage und es war die Hölle. Dagegen war die Zelle, wo ihr mich verhört habt, ein Hotelzimmer. Und in dieser unmenschlichen Todesabteilung sitzen alle Todesser. Männer, Frauen und auch die Jugendlichen, die allesamt nicht gefragt wurden, ob sie ihren Eltern folgen wollten. Mit Gewalt hat man ihnen das Dunkle Mal eingebrannt und Dumbledore hat jeden, der das Mal trägt, verurteilt. 14, 15, 16jährige, die ihre Eltern nie wieder sehen werden. Kinder, die nur noch die verzweifelte Schreie ihrer Freunde, Eltern und Verwandten hören und bis zu ihrem Tod dahinvegetieren. Ob du es hören willst oder nicht, es ist die Wahrheit. Und es sind Dinge, die ich Harry so sicher nicht erzählt habe. Der Junge mag mich, aus irgendeinem Grund und ich hab ihm zwar die Wahrheit gesagt, dass ich hier weggebracht werde und er mich nie wieder sieht, aber sicher nicht genau, warum. Ich bin nicht so ein Monster wie ihr. Wir Todesser wussten, dass wir falsche Dinge tun. Ihr glaubt noch, dass die Dinge notwendig sind, die ihr tut und gerechtfertigt. Ihr ermordet einige Hundert Menschen, löscht ganze Familien aus und ihr findet es gut. Ihr seid schlimmer als wir. Und jetzt mach das Fenster wieder zu. Ich werde in meiner kurzen Zukunft noch genug frieren.” Damit sank er auf sein Kissen zurück.  
Wortlos schloss Lupin es und nahm wieder seinen Platz ein. Er schwieg lange. “Ich glaube dir nicht.”  
“Das ist mir egal und spielt auch keine Rolle.” Severus stöhnte und legte sich anders hin. “Mach die Augen auf. Ich kriege keine Schmerzmittel, auf Befehl von Dumbledore. Weil er Spaß daran hat, Menschen zu quälen. Oder gibt es einen anderen Grund dafür?” Ernst sah er ihn eine ganze Weile an, bis der Mann schließlich aufsprang und raus lief.   
Stimmen waren zu hören, weiter entfernt, aber ziemlich laut. Zwei Minuten später kam der Mann zurück und reichte dem Patienten einen Trank. Severus nahm ihn mit einem Grinsen, schnupperte und trank ihn. Er fühlte das Medikament wirken und lehnte sich entspannt zurück.   
“Dafür kriegst du Ärger.”  
“Ich darf durchaus allein Entscheidungen treffen.”  
“Seit wann?” Severus lachte leise. “Wenn du schon mal den guten Samariterwolf spielst, kannst du mir mal einen Arzt vorbei schicken, der sich mein Bein anschauen kann. Die Wunde, die Moody mir da verpasst hat, hat sich sehr entzündet. Es mag ja sein, dass ich das Bein in einer zwei Mal zwei Meter Zelle nicht mehr brauche, aber…”  
Lupin sah ihn sauer an, ging aber tatsächlich. Der Typ war so weich. Langsam fing das Ganze an, Spaß zu machen. Selbst die etwas ruppige Behandlung des Arztes nahm er hin, denn sie war gut. Wirksam. Die Verletzung würde so endlich eine Chance haben zu heilen. Wenn Harry noch mal eine Nacht da drauf schlief, würde er nicht mehr so mit den Tränen kämpfen müssen. Gut, er hätte dem Jungen auch sagen können, dass er sich anders hinlegen soll… Egal.   
Den Rest des Tages lag er jedenfalls im Bett, döste vor sich hin und sah den Schneeflocken dort draußen beim Fallen zu. Der Trank war echt gut. Dass er auch auf Harry wartete, wohl wissend, dass der Junge sich von einem weiteren Besuch von niemandem abhalten lassen würde, verwirrte ihn mal wieder ein wenig.   
“Was will der Kleine von dir?”, fragte Lupin nach dem Abendessen leise.   
“Ich dachte, das hätten wir schon diskutiert. Ich war halt der erste Mensch, der nett zu ihm war und das kommt bei einem 9jährigen gut an. Und bevor du dich künstlich aufregst: Ja, er weiß, dass ich ein ganz böser Verbrecher bin. Und… es stört ihn nicht.”  
“Weiß er auch, dass du mit den Leuten zusammen gearbeitet hast, die seine Eltern umgebracht haben?”  
“Natürlich weiß ich das”, sagte Harry und kam lächelnd ins Zimmer. “Hallo. Mister Lupin, könnten Sie der Schwester vorn sagen, dass es okay ist, dass ich hier bin und dass Sie auf mich aufpassen?”  
“Ja, Remus, sei so nett”, fügte Severus mit einem giftigen Ton hinzu.  
“Die kommt her, wenn sie was will.” Lupin knurrte leise, stand dann auf und half Harry hoch auf das Bett, wo der wieder Süßigkeiten aus seinen Taschen zog und ausbreitete. “Harry, er war mit den Leuten befreundet, die uns angriffen und deine Eltern umgebracht haben. Darum bist du dort gelandet, wo du jetzt bist.”  
“Nein”, sagte der Junge kauend. “Dumbledore hat mich in die Hölle verbannt. Er muss irgendwas gegen mich haben, dass er mich so quält. Oder er ist einfach ein Arsch. Und ich weiß, dass Severus wahrscheinlich sogar sehr direkt beteiligt war an der Aktion, wo meine Eltern gestorben sind. Ich bin nicht dämlich. Irgendwie hängt er da mit drin.” Die grünen Augen musterte ihn streng. “Aber zu mir ist er nett. Okay? Rache bringt mir gar nichts. Sie würde mir nur den einzigen Menschen wegnehmen, der mal nett zu mir ist.”  
“Aber… du bist 9. Mit 11 kommst du nach Hogwarts. Dort wirst du viele Freunde finden.”  
“In eine Schule, die der Mann leitet, der sagt: Halt die Klappe, es ist okay, wenn man dich schlägt. Das nennt man Erziehung.” Er sah aus, als würde er ernsthaft nachdenken und Severus hatte Mühe, nicht laut zu lachen. Dieser Junge war einmalig. “Ich verzichte, danke. Lieber gehe ich mit Severus nach Askaban.”  
Sein Grinsen verschwand. “Sei vorsichtig mit deinen Wünschen. Dumbledore hätte damit sicher kein Problem und würde es seinen Jüngern… ich meine, seinen treuen Kampfgefährten noch irgendwie schön reden. Das kann er gut.”  
“Kinder kommen nicht nach Askaban”, sagte Lupin genervt.  
“Mööööööp”, machte Severus. “Todesserkinder schon. 14-16jährige sind für mich Kinder.”  
Harry schaute ihn entsetzt an, dann Lupin. “Mein Gott, ihr seid ja schlimmer als dieser Voldemort es je hätte sein können.” Pure Verachtung lag in seiner Stimme.  
“Der ist auch nicht zimperlich mit seinen Gegner umgegangen.” Erstaunlich. Lupin fühlte sich so in die Enge gedrängt, dass er sich vor einem Kind rechtfertigte. Nur war Harry ein ziemlich schlaues Kind. Damit kam er nicht durch.   
“Toll. Also wollt ihr beweisen, dass ihr genauso herzlos und kalt und menschenverachtend… Was?”  
Severus lachte leise. “Woher kannst du dich so gut ausdrücken?”  
“Meine Tante hat mich mal mit Büchern beworfen und dann gesagt, ich soll die wegwerfen. Aber ich hab sie unter meiner Matratze versteckt und lese sie. Besser als den Spinnen in meinem Räumchen beim Netze weben zuzuschauen. Wo war ich?”  
“Bei herzlos, kalt und menschenverachtend”, half er ihm.  
Harry grübelte. “Genau. Ihr seid nicht einen Deut besser als die, die ihr Böse nennt.”  
“Das Buch hab ich auch gelesen”, nuschelte Severus. In dem Moment kam eine zeternde Schwester mit zwei Pflegern in den Raum und deutete auf Harry.   
“Der Junge, raus hier. Das ist doch keine Kinderstation.”  
Harry, zwar mutig und forsch, aber angesichts der zwei Muskelprotze, die jetzt auf ihn zu kamen doch wieder ein normaler 9jähriger, griff instinktiv nach seiner Hand. Severus sah Lupin ernst an.   
Der, eben noch von dem Kind gescholten, stand langsam auf und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die Pfleger. “Weg von dem Kind. Was glauben Sie denn, wie gefährlich der ist, dass Sie hier so einen Aufstand machen müssen? Harry hatte Fragen über den Tod seiner Eltern und warum sollte er die nicht direkt an einen der Mörder richten dürfen? Ich pass schon auf, dass dem Jungen nichts passiert.”  
“Aber…”  
Lupins Stimme wurde netter, schmeichelnder. “Schwester, Sie leisten einen tollen Job hier, das weiß ich. Aber keine Sorge, der kleine Junge ist völlig sicher. Sie könnten ihm allerdings einen Kakao bringen, wenn Sie mal Zeit haben.”  
Die Frau und die zwei Pfleger sahen den Mann überrascht an. “Wenn Sie meinen…”  
“Professor Dumbledore hat mich hier eingesetzt, weil er meinem Urteilsvermögen traut und glaubt, ich könne Severus gut bewachen. Bitte, vertrauen Sie mir auch.” Er lächelte gekünstelt, aber für die Schwester reichte es, um sie rot anlaufen zu lassen.   
“Na gut, Mister Lupin. Ihr könnt gehen”, sagte sie zu den beiden Männern. “Kann ich Ihnen auch was bringen?”, fragte sie den Bewacher.   
“Zwei Butterbier. Warm.”  
“Ähm… zwei?”  
“Die Nacht ist lang.”  
Severus räusperte sich, um den Laut des Erstaunens, der ihm eben entschlüpfen wollte, zu unterdrücken. “Langsam bettelst du wirklich um eine Bestrafung. Dumbledore ist nicht sehr gnädig mit Leuten, die seine Befehle ignorieren. Und er will, dass ich leide.”  
“Wieso eigentlich?”, fragte Harry und naschte weiter. “Was genau hast du ihm getan, dass er dich so hasst?”  
“Es gibt Menschen auf der Welt, die das Wort ‘Nein’ nicht ertragen können. Beruflich, privat… Sie kriegen einen Anfall, wenn jemand sich ihren Wünschen und Ideen widersetzt, weißt du. Und Dumbledore hat mich mehrfach… aufgefordert, mich seinem Vogelorden anzuschließen. Aber ich hab abgelehnt. Nach dem zweiten oder dritten Mal wurde er sauer und nach dem fünften Mal hat er mir geschworen, dass die Zeit kommen würde, wo ich um meinen Tod betteln würde.”  
“Er wollte, dass du…” Lupin sah ihn erstaunt an.   
“Ich hab mit Abstand die besten Arbeiten im Fach Zaubertränke abgeliefert. Nicht nur in unserem Jahrgang, wie du vielleicht weißt. Ich bin da richtig gut. Er wollte meine Fähigkeiten für sich nutzen und mich zu einem seiner Gefolgsleute machen. Ich hätte es sogar gemacht, aber er wollte, dass ich ihm, ihm persönlich, ewige Treue schwöre und das ist mir einfach zu… übertrieben gewesen.”  
Die Schwester kam mit einem Tablett und reichte Harry jetzt sehr freundlich den Kakao. “Hab keine Angst vor ihm. Mister Lupin passt auf dich auf, Kleiner. Stell ruhig deine Fragen.”  
“Danke, Madam”, sagte er strahlend und mit riesengroßen Kinderaugen und nahm seinen Kakao. Als die Frau zur Tür raus war, wurde sein Gesicht zu einer Maske des Ekels. Er streckte die Zunge Richtung Tür aus und zischte ihr nach: “Blöde Schnepfe.”  
Severus lachte so, dass der Junge auf seinem Bett fast seinen Kakao verschüttete und sah zu Lupin rüber. “Was meinst du, in welches Haus er kommt?”  
“Ich hab eine Ahnung.” Er nahm eines der Gläser mit Butterbier und brachte es Severus. “Hier.”  
Der nahm es. “Danke”, rang er sich durch, denn das war doch etwas mehr als eine selbstverständliche Geste.   
“In welchem Haus waren meine Eltern?”  
“Gryffindor. Genau wie Lupin, Dumbledore und die meisten Leute seines Vogelordens.” Er nippte an dem Getränk und schloss die Augen. “Mein Gott, ist das lecker.”  
“Wieso nennst du den Orden des Phönix immer Vogelorden.”  
“Ein Phönix ist ein sehr strahlendes Geschöpf. Ein Vogel, der verbrennt, wenn sein Ende naht und aus der Asche wieder aufersteht. Ein Phönix ist das Gute an sich. Er hat unvorstellbare Kraft und ist immer bestrebt, anderen Lebewesen zu helfen. Dumbledore wäre vielleicht gern so ein Geschöpf, aber er ist es nicht. Er kommt niemals an die Erhabenheit eines Phönix ran. Er ist nur ein Vogel.”  
Harry kicherte leise. Er schlürfte begeistert seinen Kakao und blickte dabei aus dem Fenster. “Ich möchte so gern Weihnachten hier bleiben. Vielleicht…” Die Augen funkelten.   
“Vielleicht kriegst du dann sogar endlich mal wieder ein Geschenk.”  
“Ja.”  
Lupin räusperte sich leise. “Du hast nie ein Geschenk bekommen?”  
“Von meinen Eltern sicher, aber mit denen hatte ich ja nur ein Weihnachten und da war ich auch zu klein. Ich erinnere mich nicht. Und von Vernon und Petunia bekam ich die Feiertage über Stubenarrest, was heißt, ich durfte in meiner kleinen Kammer nicht mal zu laut atmen und wenn ich ganz artig war in der Zeit, gab es ein paar trockene Kartoffeln vom Weihnachtsessen.”  
Severus beobachtete Lupin. Der Mann war Vater eines Kindes und er war sich sicher, dass er ein guter und sehr liebevoller Vater war. Es musste ihm das Herz zerreißen, was er hier hörte. Severus merkte ja, dass der Junge selbst ihm leid tat und Mitgefühl war nicht eine seiner Stärken. “Und Dumbledore hat es gewusst”, trat er nach.   
“Was trinkt ihr da?”  
“Butterbier. Es schmeckt köstlich, aber es ist ein wenig Alkohol drin.” Severus sah den bittenden Blick. “Was soll´s. Du kriegst hier keine Medizin, oder?”  
“Nein. Eigentlich geht es mir wieder gut.”  
“Gut.” Er hielt dem Kind das Glas hin, der die Hände darum legte und vorsichtig einen Schluck nahm.   
“Mmmmmmmmm”, machte er gedehnt. “Das ist ja so lecker.” Gierig trank er noch einen Schluck. “Nach was schmeckt das?”  
“Vanille und Lebkuchengewürz hauptsächlich. Das weiche Gefühl auf der Zunge ist Vanille und das leicht herbe ist Lebkuchen.” Severus gewährte ihm noch einen dritten Schluck, nahm das Glas dann aber wieder an sich, als sich die Wangen des Kindes röteten. 

Die paar Schluck Butterbier hatten Harry so müde gemacht, dass er nach einer Weile auf dem Bett eingeschlafen war. Dachte Severus zumindest. Denn als Lupin aus dem Zimmer war, um sich kurz die Beine zu vertreten, sprang Harry auf und lief bis zur Ecke, um nachzusehen, ob der Aufpasser wirklich weg war. Dann kam er zurück.   
“Wir müssen mal über den Fluchtplan reden”, flüsterte er ernst. Er schüttelte den Kopf, weil er immer noch müde war.   
“Harry…”  
“Ich meine es ernst. Ich will nicht, dass du stirbst.”  
“Selbst eine Flucht wäre keine Garantie für mein Überleben.”  
“Aber eine Chance”, sagte der Junge ein wenig lauter und zuckte zusammen. “Du kannst doch nicht hier liegen und warten, bis sie dich wegholen. Severus, bitte. Du bist der einzige Freund, den ich habe. Lass die nicht gewinnen.”  
Er hatte in letzter Zeit zu oft ausgesprochen, was ihn erwartete, um es verdrängen zu können. Es war zu präsent in seinem Denken und Fühlen. Er hatte Angst, das war die Wahrheit und Harry machte es ihm so verdammt leicht, auf sein Angebot einzugehen. “Die bestrafen dich, wenn sie es raus finden, dass du mir geholfen hast. Und Lupin wird es ihnen sagen.”  
“Die schlimmste Strafe wäre es, zurück zu meinen Verwandten zu müssen und das muss ich eh. Was sollen die mir noch antun?” Er hob seine Hände und zeigte ihm lange, weiße Narben. “Ich hab schon mehr als ein Mal versucht, mich umzubringen. Ich hab keine Angst vor dem Tod. Aber… ich will nicht, dass du stirbst. Du bist nett zu mir, du darfst nicht sterben.” Flehend sah er ihn an. “Was muss ich tun?”  
Severus tat etwas, was er vorher noch nie getan hatte. Er gab auf. Er gab dem Drängen eines Kindes nach und handelte gegen seine Gefühle, seine Überzeugung, sein Gewissen. Harry hatte offenbar einen einzigen Wunsch in seinem Leben: Er sollte überleben. “Ich brauche meinen Zauberstab. Die Schwestern sind verrückt nach dir. Du musst sie irgendwie ablenken, in dem Schwesternzimmer beim Empfang. Du musst die Leute alle raus kriegen und dann meinen Zauberstab nehmen. Er wird in einem verschlossenen Schrank sein. Wenn du den Schlüssel nicht findest, leg deine Hand darauf, konzentriere dich ganz fest und sage: ‘Alohomora’. Es ist ein einfacher Zauber, der auch gut ohne Zauberstab wirkt. Der öffnet jedes normale Schloss. Nimm den Zauberstab und bring ihn mir. Dann kann ich die Fessel lösen und hier weg. Nebenbei sollte Lupin nicht hier im Raum sein…”  
“Wie kommst du hier raus? Die Kinder in meinem Zimmer haben mir erzählt, dass man nicht disapparieren kann.” Er brach sich bei dem Wort fast die Zunge.  
“Ich komme hier schon raus, keine Sorge.”  
Harry nickte und grübelte. “Ich kann ja so viel Süßigkeiten essen, dass mir schlecht wird und denen alles vollkotzen. Dann holen sie bestimmt einen Arzt.”  
Severus grübelte. “Nein, die sind kotzende Leute gewöhnt. Das hier ist ein Krankenhaus. Die holen dir höchstens eine Spuckschale und einen Wischlappen. Aber du bringst mich auf eine Idee.” Er deutete aus dem Fenster. “Siehst du den Baum dort draußen? Das ist eine Jalapenokiefer. Die kleinen Zapfen, die sie im Moment abwirft, sind unglaublich scharf. Hol dir einen und iss ihn. Es hat nur einen üblen Haken. Du wirst davon irrsinnige Bauchschmerzen kriegen. Aber davon wird dir schlecht und nach circa 10 bis 15 Minuten wirst du dich übergeben. Keine Panik, wenn du das siehst. Es sieht aus wie helles, rotes Blut und glaub mir, wenn du davon ein paar Hundert Milliliter auf den Boden spuckst, dann verursachst du garantiert Aufregung. Pass auf, dass nur eine Schwester da ist, dann wird sie losrennen und Hilfe holen. Dir bleibt nicht viel Zeit, Harry und es tut wahnsinnig weh.”  
“Das macht mir nichts aus. Es wären die ersten Schmerzen in meinem Leben, die einen Grund hätten.” Unglaublich, wie gelassen der Junge aussah.   
“Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, es ist völlig harmlos. Sobald du dich übergeben hast, sind die Schmerzen komplett weg. Und die rote Farbe geht mit gutem Zähneputzen nach ein oder zwei Tagen weg. Und wenn jemand fragte, wieso du das Ding gegessen hast…”  
“Sag ich einfach, dass ich unbedingt bis Weihnachten im Krankenhaus bleiben möchte, weil ich ein einziges Mal in meinem Leben gern feiern würde wie ein normaler Mensch.” Er grinste leicht überheblich.   
Severus streichelte ihm über den Kopf. “Harry… Danke. Weißt du… so was hat noch nie jemand für mich gemacht.”  
“Dein Leben retten?”, fragte der Junge und strahlte.   
“Nein. Ich meine überhaupt irgendetwas Nettes.”


End file.
